Bella meets Edward
by I-should-be-a-vampire
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella.Charlie has been called to join the army and the swan family decides to leave.Unfortunately Bella s parets were caught.She runs away and then she meets a soldier: Edward Cullen


I knew this would happen, sooner or later.

No matter how well we hide, no matter how far we get away from home we couldn´t win a battle we´d lost long ago…

It all began when Charlie was called to join the army…

I was washing the clothes in the river with Angela when Jessica came to us screaming:

"Mike was called! Mike was called!"

At first Angela and I didn´t understood what Jessica wanted to said, but after a few minutes I began to understand what she meant.

We had big problems.

They were starting to call one man per family to join the army… And Charlie was the only man in my family…

Charlie hated the war, no one knew that best than I did. When I was a little girl he used to told me stories about soldiers that killed innocent people because of nothing.

"Bella?" Angela asked "Are you okay?

I couldn´t answer. I was shocked, I couldn´t allow them to take Charlie away from me, away from Renée.

"What happened to her" Jessica asked.

"I don´t know"

"I…I´m okay. Don´t worry about me." I said while I started to stand up. "I have to leave right now."

"Why? Aren´t you supposed to finish your chores until it gets dark?" Angela asked me in a worried tone. "You have a lot to wash."

She always noticed the change in my voice and my behavior when something really worried me.

Shut up for God´s sake, Angela! I have to make a plan!

"I´m tired, I will finish everything later." Because I wasn't a good liar she didn´t believed me anything.

"What is going on? Where are you going, Bella?"

I didn´t knew where I was going .I just knew I wanted to escape somewhere I could be alone.

"I just want to be alone, I need to be alone." I said trying to sound more relaxed. And it worked I guess, because at least one part was true and because Angela allowed me to go.

I began to run as fast as my two left feet allowed me until I got tired.

Obviously this was a stupid reaction. I should´ve got home and told Renée and Charlie my plan.

_But what plan?_ A voice in my head told me That_´s why you are here in the middle of the woods, to make a plan!_

I sat down on a fallen tree and started to think.

First: I needed to think about a safe place for us to hide.

I tried to remember all the places I´d been in my life, but to be honest, I haven´t meet other places than Forks and the Quileute reservation in my whole life.

So all I knew was useless, maybe the Quileutes were called to join the army too.

Who knows? They are good warriors.

_Warriors not soldiers._

"Am I interrupting something important?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned my head to discover Jacob, my childhood confident and playmate lying back on a tree branch.

"Jacob!"

"Hello, Bella." He said with a big warn smile over his face.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last." I said trying to remember the last time we were together.

"I agree, a week it´s a long time" he said smiling again.

One of my favorite things in this world was seeing Jacob´s smile.

It made me feels relaxed; just what I needed.

_You are going to miss him a lot when the time to escape comes_ the same voice I had listened before in my head told me _you know how much is that going to harm him._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jacob …"

"I have something to tell you!" he said smiling.

"Ok, is it good?" I said trying to hide how sad and desperate I was.

_He deserves to know it!_

"I think so; well it is a great opportunity to me."

_Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!_ The voice in my head was now screaming.

Shut up right now! I ordered to the voice.

"Okay, what is it about?"

"I´m join the army!" he said with a brilliant smile.

I couldn´t believe it. Was it a joke? Was the world against me? Or was just the bad luck I had born with?

How could that happen to me? First my father and then my best friend.

Why was everyone so excited with the idea of killing innocent people?

Had the world gone crazy? Or it was me the one who was insane?

I started to cry.

"Bella? Honey what happens?" Jacob asked in a worried tone.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked trying to sound angry, but I sounded more worried than angry.

"Bella, please." He said hugging me.

"No, Jake, just… just let me go." I said trying to escape from his strong arms.

"Bella what´s wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Now I was really angry "Look at you, Jacob! You are the one who wants to become a soldier to kill as much people as you can! Does that sound good to you?"

"No Bella, I just want to prove…"

"To prove what? That you can be a good killer? That you can kill someone without thinking about anything? That you can be a monster?"

"I just want to prove I can be someone in life!" he screamed shaking me.

He was hurting me.

_You have done something awful! You call him monster! He´s your best friend and you treat him as a criminal! That´s the price you pay for hurting him with your words!_

_You were the one who wasn´t thinking! _

_Are you blind, can´t you see it? He is joining the army because he loves you and he wants you to see him as your hero!_

I didn´t fight with the voice because I knew that everything it has just told me was true.

Jacob loved me, with that kind of love that is different from what you feel for a friend. He didn´t look me as I looked me. When I thought about Jacob I compared him as my personal sun, that kind of friend you could count on, the one who never let you down.

"I am sorry Jacob, for everything I said. I was only thinking about my own sorrow."

"I forgive you Bella, but I am joining the army. Good bye."

"NO!"

He started running into the woods letting me alone.

"Jacob! _Jacob!_ JACOB!"


End file.
